Good Morning
by gariquezx3
Summary: With their issues getting in the way, will the boys ever be able to confess their love for eachother?
1. Chapter 1

Those eyes. Granted, they were closed right now but Aaron knew they were beautiful. A creamy warm brown, like chocolate or freshly stirred coffee. Those eyelashes that he loved so much were fanned out on flawless, if slightly flushed, cheeks. And those lips. They were parted now, little wisps of sleep escaping every few seconds. Aaron longed to kiss them but he didn't want to risk waking Jackson up. Not wanting to break his gaze from his boyfriends undisturbed face, Aaron adjusted his arms to fit in around Jackson's, making him comfortable. Not that he wasn't already.

God knows how long they lay like that. Jackson still fast asleep with Aaron watching him. The sun was slowly coming up, filling the room with a soft glow. He knew the alarm would go off soon but he didn't want the shrill noise to wake Jackson so he quickly unplugged it, adding up the minutes he had left before he had to wake the other man. He couldn't quite believe this was happening. Here he was, in bed, his limbs entangled with Jackson's and he was loving every minute. He might not be comfortable enough to walk down the street holding hands but Jackson understood. Aaron smiled to himself, breaking from his train of thought and gently patted the builder's bare back.

"Jackson.." he whispered.

At first, nothing. He hated having to do this. Jackson looked almost angelic and Aaron knew that as soon as he'd gotten over the annoyance at being woken up, Jackson would be his usual upbeat self, cracking jokes and doing that eyebrow thing he did. Aaron almost sniggered thinking about it now but he stopped himself.

"Jackson," he tried again, tugging harder at his arm, "Wake up."

"Gerroff me, mum. Just a few more minutes.." Jackson slurred sleepily. The corners of his mouth twitching as he opened hs eyes and sighed. "Oh, it's just you."

"Cheers," Aaron joked and then in mock horror "I hope I don't remind you of your mother!"

Jackson laughed. A little long, drawn out laugh that Aaron had gotten so used to. Jackson sprawled out on his back, pulling Aaron closer to him, like they had all the time in the world. Usually Aaron loved that, loved that Jackson was so laid back. So unfazed by everything, and everyone.

"No, we need to get up. You have work and I need to be at Payback."

He almost wished he hadn't mentioned that. He glanced over at Jackson but he was still half-dozing with a smile on his lips. Aaron didn't want to break this spell by talking about that. He would have preferred never to talk about it again, to be honest. He was glad it was nearly finished and he could get back to normal. Well, as normal as he could manage, given everything that had happened in the last few months.

"Aaron.. can I ask you something?" came a soft whisper from the man beside him.

Aaron rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face. "Go on then."

"Make us some toast, would you? I'm starving!" Jackson quipped, before chuckling to himself.

Aaron laughed too. Playfully punching Jackson's arm, he tried to sit up but the builder was having none of it.

"I was only joking Aaron, you don't have to. Although I wouldn't say no, if you're insisting."

"I'm not," Aaron replied laughing, "I'm just trying to get up. As much as you would like to lie here all day, some of us have jobs to do."

Jackson loosened his grip on Aaron and watched him lazily as he crossed his room, pulling on a pair of grey boxers. Jackson knew he was lucky to have found someone like Aaron. Yes, he was a handful but despite everything that had happened, they were both at ease. Jackson cast his mind back to when they had first met. Aaron sitting in the corner of the bar looking scared out of his wits. Jackson couldn't help but stare at him. He was handsome, a shaven head and baby blue eyes. Maybe not the best person to have a heart-to-heart with but he'd certainly do.

Yes, thought Jackson, watching Aaron leave the room to head downstairs, he was lucky to have found Aaron, and he was lucky that Aaron had let him in.

A few minutes later, Aaron reappeared, "Right. We didn't have any butter so I couldn't make toast and there was no milk to make tea so I brought you this instead." He grinned as he tossed an apple at his boyfriend.

"Great. I love apples, me," he said taking a big bite before spitting it out again into his hand, "Aaron, how old is this apple?"

"I don't know.. I found it in Clyde's bed so I figured it was fresh." Aaron teased.

The older man opened his mouth to protest but chuckled when he realised Aaron was joking. He threw the apple and the contents that he'd chewed onto the beside table before reaching out and pulling Aaron towards him, onto the bed. Once Aaron was lying back down again, without any resistance, Jackson noted, he two looked deep into each others eyes. Jackson wasn't sure what he was seeing. Aaron's young eyes had depth to them, a sudden cloudiness was beginning to dawn on them and Jackson raised his eyebrow quizically, wondering why the mechanic's face was suddenly growing darker. He let out a hearty laugh when he realised.

"I don't want to break your obvious adoring gaze but I really need to blink!" Aaron reasoned. He laughed, pulling Jackson closer and resting his head on his shoulder. God, he loved Jackson. No. He loved lying here with Jackson. He couldn't love Jackson. It was too soon for that..

..Wasn't it? Jackson told himself to get a grip. He had caught Aaron staring at him like that. Like he was mulling something over. Jackson was sure he'd seen Aaron's eyes sparkle and his heart immediately jumped. He couldn't be falling in love with Aaron. He didn't want to scare him away.

The two cuddled, oblivious to the fact they were sharing thoughts. Jackson leant down and nudged Aaron's chin, bringing his face up to level his own. The kiss was soft at first, a light brushing of the lips but he needed more. He moved his hand to Aaron's neck, inching him closer for a harder kiss. A smile playng on his lips as Aaron's mouth came crashing to his. Aaron slid his tongue gently into Jackson's mouth, teasing his own and Jackson sure as hell didn't mind! He loved it when he got to see this Aaron, not the Aaron that everyone else saw.

Aaron broke from the kiss first, breathing rather quickly. He knew that feeling. He ran his hand down Jackson's chest before stopping at his stomach. Jackson moaned slightly, indicating that it was alrght for him to go on. He was looking forward to this. If the previous night was anything to go by, he knew he wasn't going to be dissapointed. He was brought back to reality by something pulling on his manhood. He smiled and stroked Aaron's shoulder, urging him on.

"AARON AND JACKSON, BREAKFAST IS READY!" yelled Paddy from downstairs.

The lads groaned at the interruption but then froze as they heard Paddy running up the stairs, taking two at a time by the sound of it. Aaron quickly pulled himself up and reajusted the duvet, hoping to God that Paddy wouldn't walk in. He didn't. Just fumbled around in the bathroom for a second before giving a quick knock on the bedroom door and running back downstairs. The boys sighed, looked at eachother and smiled. Aaron went to make his move again but Jackson grabbed him by the arm.

"Easy tiger, I'm still starving after you tried poisoning me with that apple."

"Jay, it wasn't toxic!" he teased back.

Aaron was about to suggest they take this into the shower when he looked at his watch, shit, they were both late. No time for showering, just a quick wash and change. Jackson obviously picked up on this because he started untangling himself from his lover and getting up. Aaron noticed that the bed suddenly felt cold without Jay so he followed, picking his work clothes out of the wardrobe. He stole a glance at Jackson getting ready, the sunlight streaming in and bouncing off his skin, making him appear sparkling, almost perfect. The only thing out of place was the bemsed look he had on his face as he wrestled with his jeans, pulling them up over his toned legs. Jackson turned back towards Aaron and placed an urgent kiss on his lips before agreeing to go on down and eat. Aaron watched him walk out the door, smiling at his retreating back.

Having washed and changed, Jackson stepped into the kitchen to find Paddy laying out bowls. He said good morning and settled himself down at the table, his mind wandering back to Aaron. Yes. Jackson was sure of it. He was falling in love with Aaron. He smiled and took a sip of hs coffee, his face giving in and displaying a huge grin.

Upstairs, Aaron was washing. He was thinking of Jay. He was always thinking of Jay. The Jay that had always been so understanding, even after he had punched him that night in the Woolpack, the Jay that silenced any doubts the youngster had just by being there and promising not to leave, like most other people had. He dabbed at his soaking face with with a towel and grinned. He was falling for Jackson. Better, or should that be worse, yet, he was already head over heels in_ love_.


	2. Chapter 2

The day passed by quickly. The garage wasn't busy so Cain, Ryan and Aaron mostly just sat around chatting to eachother. Well, Ryan and Cain did most of the talking as Aaron was too busy thinking about that morning. He never expected to fall in love with Jackson. He thought about telling him. He thought about Jackson taking a minute to absorb the information and then telling Aaron he didn't feel the same. Because that's what was likely to happen, wasn't it?

Jackson set down his tools and sighed deeply. He really needed to be working but he couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking about Aaron. He glanced out the upstairs window in Declan's house over to the garage. Aaron was leaning against an old Fiesta laughing with Ryan. He looked relaxed. He actually looked quite happy. Jackson was pleased at this. He hoped that Aaron may be able to start accepting himself - maybe then Jackson could tell him how he felt.

Aaron was laughing at one of Ryan's pathetic knock-knock jokes when his phone bleeped, indicating a new text message.

_Don't you ever do any work? Or do you just stand around all day thinking of me? Jx_

Aaron smiled. He quickly tapped out a reply and slid his phone back into his pocket. He turned around and scanned Declan's house, looking for his boyfriend. His eyes eventually locked on an upstairs window where Jackson was standing. Aaron gave him a quick smile before turning back towards the garage.

Jackson's phone buzzed into life and his face lit up as he read the text. He looked back up to see Aaron slowly making his way to the back of the garage while pulling his overalls off as he went. Jackson looked at his watch. Almost clocking off time. He quickly finished up before locking up the house and leaning against the wall outside waiting for Aaron.

"Stalker!" Aaron called in greeting when he saw Jackson waiting for him.

"Couldn't keep away, baby!" Jackson joked back "You coming for a drink?"

Aaron nodded and the two made their way to the Woolpack. It was quiet inside, with only Faye and Jai chatting at the bar. Bob poured the boys their drinks and explained that Nicola was on the warpath, scaring away all the customers. Jackson led Aaron over to a table were they sat opposite eachother, their calves touching under the table. Aaron looked intently at Jackson. With his white top, which was surprisingly clean for a builder, and jeans, he looked hot. Then again, he always looked hot. The way his eyes lit up when he smiled. That cheeky smile always made never failed to make Aaron's heart flip. He was doing it now. Wait.. why was he doing it now? Aaron realised he hadn't been listening to a word Jackson has said. He blushed lightly and sipped his drink.

"It's okay to stare, Aaron. I know I'm awfully attractive." Jackson laughed, earning a playful punch on the arm from Aaron.

The boys spent the next hour or so chatting. Aaron was always surprised at how easily conversation flowed between them. There were never any awkward silences and they never ran out of things to say. Jackson was in the middle of telling Aaron about his impressive DVD knowledge when Paddy entered and walked over to them.

"Look at you two, nattering in the back like Edna and Betty!" He teased, sitting down beside Jackson.

"Join us, why don't you?" Aaron hit back sarcastically. Jackson laughed and asked Paddy if he wanted a drink but he refused saying he had to get back to work and that he only came in to see where Pearl had gotten to. He quickly dissapeared off again.

"You know.." Aaron started, "Paddy's in the surgery all day so if went back now.."

"Get your jacket on." Jackson interrupted him.

Ten minutes later, the boys were back in Smithy, writhing around on Aaron's bed fighing eachother for control while locked in a passionate embrace. their tongues exploring eachothers mouths and their hands exploring everywhere else. Aaron straddled Jackson and placed a flurry of hot kisses onto his neck. Jackson groaned heavily. Aaron bit down on his lover's neck before kissing him softly on the lips. Jackson accepted the kiss immediately, happy to let Aaron take control, whilst running his hand up and under the mechanic's shirt.

An hour later, they collapsed on the bed side by side panting. Jackson glanced over at the younger man and asked him if he was alright.

"Yeah, never better." Aaron smiled, trying to regain control of his breathing. He cuddled into Jackson's side, wrapping his arms protectively around him. They both dropped off but were woken shortly by Paddy and Marlon cheering from downstaris.

"Football must be good." Jackson muttered sleepily.

"Football? Paddy and Marlon? Hell no. They're probably watching Desperate Housewivess!" Aaron scoffed.

"Ooh, maybe Bree is finally getting revenge on her weird step-son!" Jackson laughed brightly.

"It is so gay that you know that!" He laughed before pulling the builder into a long passionate kiss.

It was almost 7pm by the time the boys emerged from Aaron's room and made their way downstairs to find food. Paddy and Marlon had gone back out and Clyde was lazing on the kitchen floor. Jackson bent down to stroke him whilst Aaron flung open the fridge and selected some packet pasta. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Jackson's phone ringing.

"Hello. Mum, what's wrong? No, I'm not at home, why? Mum.. Mum.. Calm down and tell me what's happened.."

Aaron looked quizically at Jackson as some of the color drained from his cheeks. He quickly ended the phonecall and sighed.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Aaron asked, closing the space between them and putting his hand on Jackson's shoulder.

"My dad's been taken into hospital. Fell from a roof while on a job. Mum says he's not doing so good." Jackson replied.

Aaron frowned, "Oh my God, will you be okay to drive there? I can take you if you're too shaken up."

Jackson's eyes snapped up to Aaron's and he forced himself to laugh. "I'm not going anywhere." He walked over to the cooker and prepared the pasta before turning back towards Aaron and seeing his surprised face, continued "We don't talk anymore. He's got a new family now. He doesn't need me there just because he fell off a bloody roof, does he?"

Aaron nodded but he could tell Jackson was upset so he pulled him into a tight embrace. He didn't know much about Jackson's dad. He had never thought to ask. All he did know was that he'd left a few years back and that he and Jackson didn't have a relationship.

"Look," Jackson interrupted Aaron's thoughts, "Why don't we forget about the food for now and go back to bed?"

Aaron reached over and turned the cooker off before taking Jackson's hand and leading him towards the stairs. He knew Jackson had something on his mind but he decided not to push it and just let Jackson tell him in his own time.

Jackson allowed Aaron to lead him up the stairs and into the room. His feet were moving but his mind was somewhere else. He was thinking about his dad. Wondering if he was alright. Jackson hadn't seen him in years. Infact, the last time the men saw eachother was the night he left. Jackson had been 17 at the time. Old enough to know that it was his fault his dad was leaving. He was pulled back to reality by Aaron softly kissing him on the lips. He thought about telling Aaron the truth by decided against it. Aaron had always looked to Jackson for guidence on being gay. Jackson had been the one to reassure him that his feelings were normal and that no-one would treat him differently because of it. No. Jackson couldn't tell Aaron the truth. Because the truth was, Jackson's dad let because of him. Because he was ashamed. Because Gerry Walsh didn't want a gay son.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson was plastering the bathroom wall when his phone rang. He sighed and decided not to answer it. He'd been so distracted lately that he hadn't got alot done and although Declan was being nice about it, he knew he'd need to finish quickly to secure another job in the village. He hadn't really thought about what he'd do after the house was finished. Declan had said he might have some more jobs for him but it wasn't exactly a contract. Jackson had enjoyed being in the village, seeing Aaron every day and even getting to know the locals. Well, some of them. Not that nosey old lady with the silly yapping dog.

The phone stopped ringing, only to start again immediatly. Obviously the caller wasn't giving up. As the opening bars of Chasing Cars sounded, Jackson answered. "Hello?"

"Oh Jackson, it's Mum."

Great. Just what he needed. Another distraction. He was just about to tell her that he'd call her back later when she spoke. He stopped, his mouth falling open and his fingers twitching nervously. He let her words hang in the air, not daring to believe them. She was speaking again but he wasn't listening. He cut her off and asked her repeat what she's said.

"He's dead, Jackson. Your father is dead."

» »

It was lunch-time and Aaron was leant against the bar sipping his pint. He glanced at the clock. He was supposed to be meeting Jackson here for a drink but obviously the builder was running late. He didn't really mind as Jackson had been a bit off recently. Ever since he'd gotten that call about his father being hurt, he'd been a bit distracted. Aaron raised his glass to his lips and drained the remains beore heading out of the pub. Walking up to Declan's he gave a quick knock on the door before wandering in and calling out his boyfriend's name. Getting no reply, he climbed the stairs.

"Jackson? You up here? I thought we were-"

He stopped as he saw Jackson. Sitting on the floor of the bathroom. His face white and his hands shaking. His mobile phone lay discarded beside him. Aaron ran over and sat down, gripping onto the older man's arm. He noticed Jackson had tears in his eyes. He was about to speak when Jackson said simply:

"He's dead."

Aaron knew. He took Jackson in his arms and stroked his hair as the tears fell. He didn't say anything. He couldn't even think of anything to say. Except for Shadrach, he hadn't lost anyone close to him and although he didn't see or speak to his own dad, he knew he'd be upset if he died. He soothed Jackson, rubbing his back lightly and placed gentle kisses on his head. Eventually Jackson eased up, the tears slowing. The mechanic looked deep into his boyfriends eyes, wanting to do everything in his might to protect him from the hurt.

"I'm sorry." Jackson breathed.

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry about." Aaron replied, still holding him on the dusty bathroom floor.

"I was supposed to meet you.."

Aaron shook his head and cupped Jackson's face with his hands. Despite it being soaked with tears, it was still beautiful. Aaron placed a light kiss on his lips before wiping his face dry and standing up, pulling Jackson with him. He needed to get him home, get him some tea or possibly brandy if Paddy had any. Jackson let himself be led out of the house, watching as Aaron locked up and shouted to Ryan that he'd be back soon. He grabbed Jackson's arm as he was still shaky and they walked towards Smithy.

» »

Paddy was making a sandwich when the door opened and the boys appeared. He was about to ask why they weren't at work when he noticed the look on Jackson's face. Aaron lowered him into a chair before grabbing the kettle. Paddy raised his eyebrow and Aaron whispered back quietly that his father had died. Paddy quickly left - knowing the lads needed to be alone.

Aaron waited until the kettle clicked and he had poured the tea before walking over and setting it infront of Jackson. He made no move to drink it. Aaron sat down beside him and placed his hand on his knee. He racked his brains trying to think of something comforting to say but he had no idea what.

"Are you okay?" What a stupid question. Aaron could see he wasn't.

Jackson nodded weakly, curling his hands around the steaming mug. It's heat gave little comfort. He felt like he'd been run over by a truck. He tried to stop his body shaking but it was no use. God, what was he doing? His dad had left him. His dad didn't give a shit about him. In all those years, not one single birthday card or phone call. Well, apart from that one time last year when they'd run into eachother at a pub. Jackson had been surprised to see him as his father was never a big drinker but no, there he was at the bar, knocking them back. He hadn't been sure wether or not to approach him. In the end, he didn't need to. His father had stood up from his stool and headed towards the bathroom, his eyes locking on the boy he used to call his son. Even today Jackson could still see his fathers open mouth, not daring to believe he was stood infront of him. Gerry had snarled and carried on to the loo, not giving the younger man a backwards glance.

Jackson was pulled back to the present by Aaron getting up from the table. "W-Where you going?"

"Getting you a proper drink. You look like you're about to pass out." Aaron said as he reached for the alcohol cupboard.

» »

Three hours later, Jackson was slumped on the sofa. Aaron'd called Cain and let him know that he was taking the rest of the day off. He didn't tell him why and Cain hadn't really wanted to know. Aaron had given Jackson a drink but one lead to another. Jackson had offered him a swig but Aaron said no. He didn't trust himself to get at all tipsy while Jackson was in this state. Eventually, Aaron had had to wrestle the near-empty bottle of vodka from his boyfriend before carrying him into the living room and gently laying him down and covering him with a thin blanket.

"Thanks, babe." Jackson slurred while Aaron kissed his forehead.

Aaron lay down beside him, wrapping his arm protectively around the builder and they both fell asleep.

It was 7pm when they awoke. Well, when Marlon burst into the room looking for Paddy. Aaron had sleepily told him that Paddy was out on call, trying to shush him so as to not wake Jackson but it was too late, he was up. Marlon left and clutching his head, Jackson had sat up. His hair was messy and his clothes were crumpled, the redness around his eyes begining to settle. Aaron could help but think how hot he looked. The way he pulled his shirt up to scratch his chest as he yawned. Aaron gazed adoringly at his boyfriends body. The builder was in good shape - all that lugging heavy bricks, he guessed.

"What?" Jackson interrupted his thoughts.

Aaron blushed lightly and shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't believe they'd slept this late. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a drink with Jackson following close behind. Once settled with their sodas, Aaron asked Jackson again if he was okay but wasn't convinced when he said he was fine.

"Listen Jay.. Maybe you should go and stay with your mum for a bit."

Jackson thought for a moment then nodded. He knew that was a good idea. His poor mum would be in pieces. They sat for a few more minutes before making their way upstairs and throwing some clothes into a bag. Jackson didn't really want to be away from Aaron but the mechanic promised he'd call him everyday. As they set off in the car, Aaron driving, Jackson sighed heavily and locked his own pain up deep in his heart. He'd need to be strong for his mum.

» »

Five days later and Aaron was bored. There was nothing on TV and Paddy had gone out. He thought about calling Adam but he couldn't really be bothered with that. He just wanted to see Jackson. He hadn't seen him since he'd dropped him off at his mums although they'd spoken and texted almost every minute. Jackson had said he was coping okay and Aaron had no reason to doubt him.. Jackson was strong, he could cope with anything, couldn't he?

His phone buzzed, a text from his mum asking if he wanted to join her for a pint in the Woolie. He didn't really want to but as he had nothing better to do he grabbed his coat and headed out.

» »

Jackson was sprawled out on the sofa. The last few days had been hell. His mum, who was usually a vibrant strong woman had been a mess but he could hardly blame her. He just wished she would stop crying. He hated seeing her cry. It took him back to when his parents had argued late at night, thinking he was asleep, and she would cry. Jackson had known from then that he had to protect her. Hearing her sobbing quietly in her bedroom now, he felt like he was failing there.

"Mum.." He whispered, poking his head around her door.

She straightened up, wiping tears from her face and sighed. She patted the space beside her on the bed and he sat. They hugged for a long time before she spoke, her hot breath tickling his cheek.

"Are you asking Aaron to the funeral tomorrow?"

"No. I'm not going."

"Jackson sweetie, you have to go. I know you two had problems but he was your father."

Jackson stood up, suddenly angry. "No! He stopped being my father the minute he walked out!"

Hazel was shocked. She looked to her son. "He had his reasons, love.."

"Yes, me! He hated me, mum. He was so ashamed of me that he walked out and left us. Don't you understand that?" He was shouting now. He didn't mean to shout but he couldn't help his voice getting louder.

Hazel stood up and made to leave. She didn't want to argue. Jackson stopped her by placing his hands firmly on the shoulders, his fingers digging into her soft flesh. He started at her and for a minute, she was a little afraid. She would never admit it, God no, but just the way he'd looked at her so coldly - that was a Jackson she'd never seen before.

» »

It was late. Hazel didn't know the time and she didn't really care. She lay in her bed thinking. She wondered if Jackson was okay. He'd dissapeared into his room, not appearing for dinner although she'd called and knocked several times. It didn't feel right to just open the door and go in although it was her house. Jackson had been so used to living on his own that she figured his should have space to grieve. Even if it was on his own. She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. Gerry's new wife had called personally to inform them of the details. She wasn't sure if Gerry had informed her of the reasons he had left. Hazel rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes, praying that tomorrow would be easier.

No suck luck. From the moment she woke up, she could sense somthing was wrong. She pulled on her dressing gown and padded downstairs. Empty. She checked Jackson's room. Empty. She didn't want to worry - he'd probably just popped out for some bread or something. She made a cuppa and sat down to wait. A while later, Jackson came through the door, dressed in jeans and his leather jacket, looking exhausted.

"Where've you been?" She was on his case right away.

"Out." He simply replied, making himself some cereal.

"It's 8am."

"So..?"

"When did you go out?" She probed.

"Last night."

"What? I didn't hear you." She was concerned. Jackson wasn't warm like he usually was. Infact, he'd barely looked at her.

"It was late. You were probably asleep."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to Xav's." Xavier was Jackson's best friend since school. He lived close by with his girlfriend and their little baby. Jackson had been upset but he didn't want to wake his mum so he'd went to Xav. He was more than happy to sit up all night and listen to Jackson talk so that's what they did. Just talked all night. At times, they just sat in silence but it wasn't awkward. They were so close that it could never be awkward. He'd been glad to get out, to be honest. Just glad to be around someone that didn't think the sun shone out of his fathers backside.

"I'm going to bed." He said coldly before making a move but Hazel had stopped him.

"No. You're getting ready for the funeral.."

Jackson had been about to protest when she had lowered her gaze, tears filling her eyes, "For me?" She whispered.

Sighing, he agreed and made his way into his room to call Aaron. It was early but he figured Aaron would be up getting ready for work. He was. He answered on the second ring and said of course he would come to funeral. After ending the call, Jackson sank back onto his bed.

» »

Aaron was surprised that Jackson had asked him to go to the funeral. He knew Jackson would need support but he didn't know just how much he could help with that. He wasn't exactly comfortable with showing emotion in public. He'd taken the day off anyway and dressed in his suit before heading off to Hazel's.

Knocking on the red door of the white house, he'd been greeted by his boyfriend.

"God, you look exhausted." He said, closing the door behind him as he entered the hallway.

"Tell me about it." Jackson sighed.

Aaron reached his hand up to Jackson's cheek but he quickly ducked his head away. Aaron's eyebrows rose in confusion but Jackson just walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. Aaron followed and sat beside him, placing his hand on the builders knee but again, he jerked it away. Aaron said nothing. Jackson was hurting. He just needed to be patient.

Jackson didn't know what was wrong with him. He was sitting on the sofa beside Aaron but he felt a million miles away. He longed to melt into Aaron and cry his heart out but he couldn't. He needed to be strong. He needed to be there to pick up the pieces.

As they left for the funeral a while later, Jackson gripped Aaron's hand. He didn't want him thinking he was upset at him. Aaron looked relieved and had given him a reassuring smile. The drive to the church was quiet. The were all staring out the windows at the sprawling countryside passing by them. It seemed to take hours but they eventually arrived.

"Everybody ready?" Hazel asked while they climbed out of the car.

The church was quite big. Bigger than the village church. There were alot of people standing outside talking and a few children ran by. A young woman stood at the door watching but not joining in the conversations around her. Hazel spotted her immediatly and pulled her into a tight embrace. Aaron looked at Jackson who explained that the woman was his father's wife. Just then the vicar came out and asked everyone to make their way into the church.

» »

Xavier walked up to the building and pulled open the door. He wasn't late but most people had already taken their seats. He scanned the room and clocked Jackson and his mum and some guy who he assumed was Aaron. He walked towards them and took his seat at the end of the pew beside his best friend. Jackson smiled at him, silently thanking him for being there and he smiled back, silently reassuring him that he'd always be there.

Aaron was looking at this man who had joined them. He looked about 22 and had cropped light blonde hair. He was tanned and - dare he say it - quite fit. Jackson looked between the two men and said "Xavier, this is Aaron. Aaron, this is Xavier." They smiled at eachother.

"Nice to meet you, Aaron." Xavier spoke with an Australian drawl and Aaron returned the greeting. He was about to say more when the doors opened and the coffin was carried in.

» »

Finally, it was over. Aaron was glad - he hated funerals. Jackson hadn't moved the entire time, just sat there staring ahead. Aaron had taken his hand half-way through the service and Jackson had accepted it willingly, his grip tightening every few minutes. The service itself was nice. The vicar spoke and Gerry's wife. She didn't say much, just thanked everyone for being such great friends to the man and that she would always love him.

Jackson had watched Maria give her speech. She said she would always love Gerry. He watched her as the tears slid down her face as she spoke. He wondered how she was feeling. He didn't even know her yet he had the sudden urge to comfort her. He did just that when they left the church. He just walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She responded and they clung to eachother. She cried but he didn't. He couldn't. Aaron and Xavier hung back.

"I hate funerals, don't you?" Xav asked as they sat on a bench.

Aaron sighed. "Hate them almost as much as I hate weddings."

Xav laughed. He hadn't been expecting to like Aaron. Especially not after what had done to Jay. But maybe he wasn't so bad after all..

"Did you know Gerry then?" Aron asked.

"Oh yeah. I grew up just around the corner from Jay. As soon as we were old enough to swap football stickers, he was my best friend. His dad was.. cool, back then. But you know, people change.."

"Yeah. Shame though. I mean, what kind of guy just ditches his own kid?" Aaron almost laughed at the irony in his question. His own dad had 'just ditched him'. But at least Gordon had a reason to turn his back on Aaron.

"I agree with you mate," Xav smiled at Aaron, "I have a little girl myself and I could never. But Gerry didn't see Jackson as his kid anymore. He just saw a gay and he was out of there as quick as his legs could carry him."

"Wha-" Aaron started, sure that he'd heard wrong when Jackson walked over. He sat in between them and Xav chatted away about God knows what. Aaron wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about what he had said. Gerry left when he found out Jackson was gay? Surely that can't be right?

» »

Jackson decided to come home to Smithy with Aaron that night. He just wanted to be with his boyfriend and try to take his mind off the thoughts that had been swirling around in his head all day. He'd lost count of how many times he almost broke down. But he hadn't. He wasn't going to give his father the satisfaction of seeing him cry, even if he was dead. He wasn't going to cry for his dad anymore.

Arriving at the cottage, Aaron kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket onto the kitchen table. It'd been a long day. He sank into the couch and Jackson did the same, moving close so that his head rested on Aaron's shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered "For coming with me."

Aaron hooked his finger under Jay's chin and pulled his face up to meet his own, placing a soft lingering kiss on his lips. That kiss had turned into a passionate yet slow and loving embrace. They moved it to the bedroom, slowly peeling eachothers clothes off and showering eachother with love and attention. Aaron's mind wandered back to that morning a few days back when he realised that he was in love with the builder. That perfect morning. The best morning of his life.

An hour later, tired out from pleasuring eachother over and over again, the lads collapsed onto the bed panting. Struggling to get his breathing under control, Aaron pulled Jay closer to him and took a plunge. "Jackson..?"

"Yes?"

"Did your dad leave be-because.. of you."

Jackson's head snapped up. "What? Where did you hear that?"

"Well, Xavier said-"

"Xavier! RIght, I should have known he'd-"

Aaron didn't hear the rest as Jackson had pulled himself off the bed and was picking his clothes up off the floor.

"Jackson, what are you doing?"

"I'm going." He said as if it was completely obvious. As Jackson fastened his jeans, Aaron stood up, confused as to why Jackson was walking out on him.

"Wait. Don't go.." He pulled on some boxers before trying to stop Jackson from walking out the bedroom door.

Jackson looked cold. His face was set hard and his eyes were tired, as if he was seeing right through Aaron. It was a little creepy actually. Aaron pleaded with him to stay and talk but Jackson was having none of it. He just wanted to go. He had asked Xavier not to tell Aaron! He didn't want Aaron trying to get him to open up. He didn't want to think about his dad. He just wanted to get out. Out of his mind.

"Jackson! Jackson, please!" Aaron was pulling at him, trying to keep him in the room but Jackson was already heading for the stairs. He heard Aaron coming down after him. He hated being a dick. After all, Aaron hadn't done anything wrong. He stopped, turned to fact the mechanic and placed a kiss on his mouth, telling him that he just needed to get his head together before grabbing his keys and heading out into the night.

Aaron stared at the door that was swinging shut. He ran to it, yanked it open and leant against the frame. He was aware he was only wearing boxers so he wasn't going to venture out anymore. He understood that Jackson needed time. He was obviously upset and who could blame him! His stupid father had been a jerk to leave like that.

Jackson glanced back at his boyfriend and threw him a small smile before climbing into his van. He figured he's go to Xavier's. He wasn't actually angry with Xav, maybe it was a good thing Aaron knew. Yeah, he'd just go to Xav's and cool off for a bit - get his head clear. He started up the engine.

It happened almost in slow motion. The darkenss making it hard to see clearly. Aaron had shouted but it was too late. Jackson backed out into the path of Edna walking her dog. The yell of the elderly lady and the yapping off the dog followed by the sickening crunch had Aaron running out and down to the scene of the accident.


End file.
